Frills and Thrills
by Bonnie-n-clyde1982
Summary: Disguises are everything.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

The carriage came thundering down the trail. The woman driving looking over her shoulder. The two inside looking around as well. The town of Seneca came into view.

"Ladies, we made Seneca at least." Said Audrey who was driving.

"I tell you, I can't take much more of this. I am so dirty." Said Sheila.

"Oh hush, you. Look at me. Now we don't have anyone for protection. Stupid fool that you hired was of no use." Fussed Mary.

Audrey yanked back on the reins causing the horses to slide to a stop. Both the women inside slammed forward.

"Oh my God! What's wrong with you crazy!" Yelled Sheila.

"Shut up! We all know what we are carrying and what we left behind so just shut up! We knew this wasn't going to be easy. We knew this would happen. We just have to find someone else to help us. Someone a hell of a lot better than that last man." Said Audrey.

"What town are we in, dear Audrey?" Asked Mary.

"Seneca."

"How far is that from Sweetwater?"

"I don't know. Maybe two days. Why?"

"I have a grand idea."

"And? What would that be?"

"You know we should have thought better of this before we even took that money. How would three unarmed women survive out here after all?" Fussed Sheila while fanning herself.

"Hush, and listen to my plan." Said Mary.

"I tell you, it is so hot. I'm about to catch the vapors." Fussed Sheila again.

"Shut up Sheila! Let's hear it Mary."

"My father was friends with a man named Teaspoon Hunter. I believe I overheard him say that he ran the Pony Express station in Sweetwater."

"And exactly how can he be of help to us?" Asked Sheila.

"Why he could give us safe passage through my dear." Answered Mary.

"Mary, you might be on to something." Said Audrey.

"Of course I am."

"You fools, once he finds out that we stole all this money, he will not help us. Turn us over maybe." Fussed Sheila.

"This man isn't like that. We will have to tell him our story and reason." Said Mary.

"Sheila might be right. We may need to keep the money to ourselves for now. We only need to get ourselves through to a better life than what we had." Said Audrey.

"Oh alright. Just we stick to our story. All of us." Said Mary looking at Sheila.

"Why look at me? I can keep a secret."

"Sure you can darling."

"We may need to get some simpler dresses than what we are wearing." Suggested Audrey.

Sheila and Mary looked at her shocked.

"There isn't a thing wrong with these dresses. We are under dressed already as it is." Said Mary.

"I am not dressing like a pauper." Fussed Sheila.

"Whatever." Audrey said as she rolled her eyes and snapped the reins.

"We will bypass Seneca then." Said Audrey.

"No! I thought we were going to get a bath and dine!" Whined Sheila.

"I tell you. I didn't sign on to ride in filth. I need to be pampered." Said Mary.

"Ladies. I don't know how I ever came to be friends with you." Laughed Audrey.

"Oh, because we can be very persuading darling." Smiled Sheila.

"And you love the makeover that we gave you. You look absolutely fabulous dear " smiled Mary.

"What a fine team that we make." Laughed Audrey as they made their way down the trail.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Teaspoon sat in the shade of the barn to hide from the afternoon sun. The station yard was quiet. It seemed that like him, his boys were trying to avoid the heat of the day. Emma waved to him as she walked over to finish the evening meal. He snacked on his apple as someone flopped down beside him grunting. He cut his eyes over at Jimmy.

"Where have you been?" Asked Teaspoon.

"Back of the barn."

"Any cooler?"

"Nope. Just avoiding Cody."

"You are the third person today to hide from Mr. Cody. What he got going on?"

"He wants to go into town tonight but not by himself." Laughed Jimmy.

"I see."

"Been back there most of the afternoon. Thought I'd chance it."

They saw Kid and Lou ease out from behind them. They tiptoed towards the pond.

"This is interestin." Snickered Teaspoon.

"Cody always stirs up trouble and it's too damn hot for that. I'm tired and I ain't going."

"Just tell him that."

"You know how he is. I can't take all that whining and begging. Not today." Jimmy said as he saw Buck sneak through the corral on his way to wash up.

"This is gettin real interestin. Most fun I've had all day." Laughed Teaspoon.

"I'm glad you can laugh at our expense."

"It's just like a long game of hide and go seek." Laughed Teaspoon.

"Well I'm tired and ready to wash up. He needs to leave soon or shut up about it."

"I bet a dollar that Noah caves."

"He has a ride in the morning so I'll take that bet."

Teaspoon looked up as he heard footsteps coming out the bunkhouse door.

"Shit." Said Jimmy as he ran back inside the barn.

Teaspoon laughed as Cody made his way out and looked around. He walked over to Teaspoon.

"You seen the others?" He asked.

"No son. Can't say that I have."

"I've been looking for someone to go into town with me all day. Either it's my imagination or they're hiding from me."

"Maybe. I couldn't tell ya."

"This is just ridiculous." Snorted Cody as he walked inside the barn.

Teaspoon bit his apple and smiled. He looked to his right as he heard a noise. Jimmy eased his way around from the back of the barn and over to the bunkhouse. Teaspoon laughed.

Teaspoon was watching Cody make his way around when he saw dust heading their way. He stood and walked out in the open to get a better look. It wasn't a wagon. It was a carriage carrying three women. It rode right into the station and pulled to a stop. Teaspoon walked over as all his boys came out of hiding.

"Ma'am's, can I help you?"

"You can if you're Teaspoon Hunter." Said Mary.

"That's me."

"My name is Mary Wright."

"Nice to meet you Miss Mary. What can I do for ya?"

"You knew my father. Byron Wright."

"It's been years but yes I did. I hated to hear of his passing."

"Thank you. I'm his only daughter. These are my friends."

Teaspoon looked at the ladies as the boys gathered around. Emma walked out the bunkhouse.

"My father once told me that if I ever needed help, to look for Teaspoon Hunter. Well here I am."

"I owed Byron my life. He was right. Come on down, we were just getting ready for supper."

"Boys, get those ladies horses and unload their trunks. Take em to my house." Said Emma.

The ladies climbed down holding lacey umbrellas. They fought the heavy ball gowns as they stepped down.

"This is Audrey Smalls. This over here is Sheila Darcy. We have come a long way. It hasn't been easy."

"Ladies, why wear those dresses. It would be much easier to travel in something lighter." Said Emma.

"This is what we are accustomed to wearing. We wouldn't feel right otherwise." Said Mary.

Emma walked down and showed the ladies over to her house. The boys watched them go.

"Y'all will be staying with me in my house away from prying eyes."

"You have a wonderful place here." Said Audrey.

"Why thank you. My name is Emma. No miss now, just Emma."

"Your welcome Emma." Said Audrey.

Emma showed them to a small room that they would share. She left them to tidy up.

"Odd little room " smirked Sheila.

"Oh stop it. Let's play this right and don't be so snobbish." Said Mary.

"Who are you calling snobbish, bitch." Said Sheila.

"Enough! You want to be ladies then act like one." Said Audrey.

"She's right." Said Mary sighing.

"Let's secure our trip west without any further problems. We already got two men killed because of us." Said Audrey.

"Well they were stupid." Scoffed Sheila.

"No, Max's men are never going to give up no matter how far we go. Maybe we should give up." Said Mary.

"Give up. We've come too far for that. Let's get ready for dinner. Fill your father's friend in on our fear for our safety and have him take us. Easy as pie." Said Shelia.

"Sheila, you should know. Things are never quite that easy."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Emma sat out three extra places for the new guests. The boys stood as the ladies came in. Teaspoon pulled each chair out for them. The ladies had a seat as Emma served their food.

"Let's introduce you to everyone. There's Kid and Lou over there. Across from you is Noah, Cody, and Jimmy. That there's Buck and Ike."

"Nice to meet everyone." The ladies said.

"So Miss Wright, I have to know. What kind of trouble are you in?" Asked Teaspoon.

"Not just me. All three of us. And please, just call us by our first names."

"Ok, Mary, I need to know what's going on before I can help you."

Mary looked to Audrey.

"We come from Mississippi." Started Audrey as all eyes fell on her.

"I met Mary while she was working on a riverboat. I was without a home. My family had all died from the pox so I was scrounging around for work. Mary saw me and got me a job on the boat with her to get me off the streets. I am indebted to her and her kindness." Said Audrey.

"I worked on the same boat as Mary. You see, we handled the game room. We dressed the part of southern belles and welcomed all the very old rich men. We sat with them at tables and brought them luck." Said Sheila.

"I had worked for Max for about five years. The only reason I began working there was because my father had managed to get himself a considerable amount of debt on that boat. I tried to work his debt off but he kept acquiring more. It wasn't a bad deal though. I got my ball gowns and a beautiful accommodation to live in. But then Max got riled up over something with my father. He ended up killing him. That's when the three of us jumped ship." Explained Mary.

"You see, Max had began to want more from us as we matured. I will let you use your imagination on that." Said Sheila.

"I overheard Max say that he killed Mary's father because he wanted her in his bed. Her father forbade it. He killed him. I told Mary and we decided that we were prisoners, not employees. We snuck off the boat." Said Audrey.

"I see. Is this Max looking for you?"

"He is. He thinks we belong to him. He always keeps his property pristine and in check." Said Mary.

"How did you manage to make it here?"

"We hired a man to help us but Max's men killed him. We did the same in another town but we had the same outcome. The only thing that did was buy us some time." Said Sheila.

"We managed to lose those men a while back but I fear they will find us." Said Audrey.

"Do y'all think that y'all can keep running and he will just give up?"

"We hope so." Said Mary.

"If he has come this far, I seriously doubt it. Where were y'all trying to go?"

"We thought we might be able to hide in the Dakota territory. We heard it was remote." Said Audrey.

"I ain't quite sure. Y'all are too easy to track."

"What do you mean, track?" Asked Mary.

"That carriage that you are in. Ain't no more like that around here so the tracks look different. Easy to track. Y'all are dressed in those southern gowns. The umbrellas, bonnets, you are sure to stand out."

"Oh my. I told you." Frowned Audrey.

"Oh please, I am not leaving comfort behind dear Audrey." Said Sheila.

"I can't wear anything else. This is who we are." Said Mary.

"Well who you are and who you can be are two different things. Ladies, the way I see it is that y'all are on the run from a man obsessed with possessions. He ain't gonna stop until it is his again."

"Ladies, we should go. We have brought our problems here. It is not safe." Said Audrey.

"No, no. Stay. I'm not saying that we ain't gonna help ya. I'm just saying we have to do it the right way. The smart way."

The ladies nodded and finished their meal. They excused themselves and made their way back over to Emma's. Teaspoon looked at his boys.

"Well boys."

"I think they are hiding something." Said Jimmy.

"Why, they seem to be real ladies Jimmy." Said Kid.

"Because why would some man try to chase down three women unless they had something valuable of his? Answer me that." Argued Jimmy.

"Some men are just bad. He wanted something that they didn't want to give." Said Kid.

"I kind of agree with Jimmy. They aren't telling us everything." Said Lou.

"I think they just need help." Argued Kid.

"Take it down a notch! I think we need to find out what we can but I do owe Byron this favor." Said Teaspoon.

"I think I may just be the man to find out for you Teaspoon, considering my way with women." Said Cody smiling.

"What way is that Cody? Scare them into submission?" Said Jimmy causing all the others to laugh.

"You'll see. You'll all see." Smirked Cody as he walked outside.

"I got a dollar, says he'll actually find out." Said Teaspoon.

"Nope. You're on." Said Jimmy.

"Got one for him." Said Noah.

"We're with Jimmy." Said Buck and Ike.

"Kid?"

"No thanks."

"Lou?"

"I'm with Jimmy on this one." She said.

"Alright boys, and we're off." Said Teaspoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Cody saw Audrey standing by the corral the next morning watching the horses. She had on a beautiful blue ball dress. He looked at her brown hair tied back with a ribbon. My first victim. He smiled as he walked up beside her.

"Morning Audrey. How are you on this fine day?" Asked Cody.

"I'm good." Said Audrey watching Cody suspiciously.

"I can't believe that three beautiful women would dare travel this country alone. You are a very brave woman."

Audrey laughed. She actually laughed.

"And you, Mr. Cody, think you are such a smooth gentleman that you can just win me over with your words. I'm flattered but sorry honey. I have played the part with the best of them." Smiled Audrey.

Cody didn't know what to say. Jimmy was watching from just inside the barn. Cody was speechless. He lowered his head to try to hide his laughter. Cody bid her goodbye and walked by Jimmy.

"Go ahead and laugh. I still got two to go." Said Cody stomping off.

Audrey saw Cody talking to a laughing Jimmy. She walked over.

"Jimmy, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You should be ashamed, picking on Cody like that. After all, he tried so hard." She said trying not to laugh.

"That's Cody. He is go hard or just quit. But he gives us quite a few good laughs at his expense."

"You must have a great friendship in order to be able to tease each other in such a way and not get upset."

"Ain't no need to get mad. It's all in good fun. We are all like a family here."

"I feel the same about Sheila and Mary. They are such bitches but I do love them. Sorry, pardon my French."

"A lady who speaks her mind. Not bad." Laughed Jimmy.

Audrey and Jimmy walked away talking. Cody watched them go. He saw Mary sitting on Emma's porch swing. Emma stood and went inside her house. He put on a big smile and walked over.

"Mary, looking gorgeous."

Mary looked at him and smiled.

"Um, no."

"Ma'am?"

"Just no." She smiled.

Cody bid her farewell and walked away once again in defeat. Emma smiled from inside her doorway.

Cody saw Sheila making her way to the barn. Last chance.

"Sheila, how are you today?"

"I am just perfect, you?"

"Better now that I am with you."

"My, my Mr. Cody. You are a natural charmer aren't you."

"Only in the presence of an elegant lady."

"Do go on, make me blush. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"I need to run into town. Is there a mercantile there?"

"Why, yes ma'am. I would love to accompany you."

"Wonderful. I need to shop for a few things."

"I'll get the buckboard."

"Absolutely darling." Smiled Sheila.

Jimmy and Audrey were walking back down by the fenced pasture when they saw Cody heading toward town with Sheila in tow.

"Looks like he won that one."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Sheila is playing him for his help and attention. That's how she gets what she wants."

"Really?"

"That was our job remember. You attract a rich client, pull them in, and get them to spend their money on you. We were the best. It's no hard feelings really."

"Is that what you're doing now?"

"Of course not, you don't have any money." Laughed Audrey.

"I guess you're right." Smiled Jimmy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The ladies had been at the station for about a week. Teaspoon had decided to let them stay until he could find out about their old employer Max. He felt that no matter where they ran, that he would get to them. He told them that he had to think of a way to get them off, free and clear. Teaspoon saw Cody following Sheila around town once again carrying about a dozen bags. He laughed. He wasn't going to get anything out of that girl except work for him. He had to give it to him, Cody didn't give up easily but he thought he had finally met his match.

"Teaspoon?" Said Lou.

"Yeah Lou?"

"I just thought I'd mention something. I saw a group of men in Benton. I heard a man say they were looking for three ladies. They described them perfectly."

"That was quick. How many?"

"A dozen."

"They say anything about heading this way?"

"Not that I heard. I left them in town to get here."

"Good work Lou. Go tell Cody to get Sheila back to Emma's. Mary is already there. I'll find Audrey."

"Ok."

Jimmy and Audrey rode along side by side back from the canyons. Jimmy saw a cloud of dust in the distance.

"Wait here."

Audrey nodded and pulled her horse to a stop. Jimmy rode closer and saw a posse of men riding hard. He went back down to Audrey.

"It's about a dozen men. Riding hard. We need to get back."

Audrey's face dropped.

"They're looking for y'all. Ain't they."

"I fear they are."

"We need to get you back to Emma's now. I need to get Teaspoon."

"I've been thinking. We need to go. We are going to put all of you in the middle of our mess. I'll get my friends and we'll leave." She went to turn her horse but Jimmy grabbed her reins.

"That's a lot of men for three women. There's more to it ain't there."

Audrey looked up at the sky before bowing her head.

"I'm afraid so."

"Let's hear it."

"It's better for you not to. You'll think less of me for it."

"Audrey, we are friends. I just have to know what's really going on."

"We didn't lie about what we told you. We just left out one small thing."

"And?"

"We couldn't get away without any money so we may have taken his."

"So you stole some money, that's still a lot of men for some money."

"Not some money. We took almost all of it."

"How much are we talking?"

"We never fully counted but I'd guess over fifty thousand."

"Excuse me?! What?!"

"Yeah, we may have put a damper on his plans."

"My God. Where is it?"

"The floor of the carriage."

"We need to get back now."

"You need to let us run."

"It's not in my nature to send helpless women out on the trail even if they are thieves."

"Wow. Really. Would you rather us stay and be whores? Stupid son of a bitch needed to be put in his place."

"I guess y'all were just the women to do it."

"We had the means so why not. I happen to think we have a lot of guts for making it happen."

"And if we don't get to Teaspoon, they'll be spread all over the plains."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Jimmy and Audrey raced back into the station to find Teaspoon and the others already waiting. Jimmy and Audrey pulled their horses to a sliding stop.

"Son we might have trouble headin this way." Said Teaspoon.

"Ain't no maybe about it. I saw bout a dozen men riding toward this way. Hard."

"Lou saw em in Benton. She heard that they were looking for three women. Sounded like our ladies."

Jimmy looked to Audrey who staring down at her horse.

"Audrey!"

She jumped and looked at Jimmy.

"Don't you think it's time?"

"Time for what?" Asked Teaspoon.

"She needs to tell y'all something important." Said Jimmy.

Audrey looked to Sheila and Mary who nodded their consent.

"We failed to mention a small part in our story." Whispered Audrey.

"It ain't small." Said Jimmy.

"Max just isn't looking for us. We may have taken a sum of money with us when we left."

"More than that." Said Jimmy.

"Oh please. Stop pussy footing around it Audrey dear. We stole a little over fifty thousand." Said Sheila.

"Fifty thousand dollars?!" Asked Teaspoon in shock.

"It isn't that much really. The stupid rich man deserved it. He thought he could kill my father and keep me there. All of us there to become his own personal whores, I would like to think otherwise." Argued Mary.

"Why not just leave?" Asked Lou.

"Because he killed my father and my sister, he threw them over the side into the Mississippi as I screamed my heart out. Sheila and Audrey had to drag me away. I am not a whore and I wanted to get him by the balls. Pardon my language."

"No offense taken." Said Teaspoon shocked.

"We wanted to ruin him. He took a shining to Audrey so Sheila taught her everything she knows. She played him so well. Got him drunk, tied him up, then we robbed him." Said Mary.

"We jumped ship and started running." Said Audrey.

"I spit on that dirty dog before we left him. He doesn't want his money, he just can't stand to be outsmarted by three women." Fussed Sheila.

Teaspoon looked to his boys.

"If he gets them, they won't survive."

"So what do we do?" Asked Kid.

"We get them out of town to somewhere safe."

"I want you to know one more thing Mr. Spoon." Said Mary.

"There's more?"

"That riverboat belonged to my father. Max cheated him out of it in a card game. The boat is still in my name." Said Mary.

"It's yours?"

"I never signed it over. I want it back."

"Is he with the posse?"

"Yes, he is. He'll be the only one in a suit and top hat."

"Ok boys, I got a plan." Said Teaspoon.

"I'm scared to ask." Said Jimmy.

"We will send us out a decoy then take the girls and run to the old mine until I sort this out."

"Decoy?" Asked Kid.

"Yeah. We have two lovely dark headed ladies and one blonde to hide."

"But where are we gonna find someone to help us?" Said Kid.

"We won't have to."

"I don't follow." Said Jimmy.

"Well we have Louise who is a beautiful brunette."

"That's only one." Said Jimmy.

"We also have a soon to be Miss Hickok and Miss Cody." Teaspoon smiled.

"Excuse me?" Said Jimmy confused.

"I still don't follow." Said Cody.

"I get it." Laughed Noah and Buck.

"Boys, we now have our two brunettes and our one blonde."

"Uh, uh, no way." Said Jimmy shaking his head.

"Why us?" Asked Cody.

"Both you boys have such nice long hair. It will work just fine. Buck, Ike, get the carriage hitched and ready. Kid and Noah, get the girls ready to ride. Emma and ladies, get Miss Louise and these boys all gussied up."

"We have our work cut out." Scoffed Sheila looking at Cody who was supposed to be her.

Louise and Emma laughed as they grabbed Jimmy and Cody to push them into Emma's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

An hour later, the ladies emerged wearing plain clothes instead of their elegant ball gowns. They walked down the steps and out into the yard. Buck pulled the carriage over to Emma's. Ike held the horses as they waited. Teaspoon and the others gathered around waiting for the show. Emma walked out on the porch. She smiled at the others.

"First off, I give you Miss Louise." Said Emma.

Louise walked out in a stunning blue dress. Her hair curled and tied back in matching ribbons. She walked carefully down in her full skirts. She did a curtsey at the bottom step.

"Gorgeous." Said Teaspoon as he tipped his hat.

"Now Miss Cody for your pleasure." Said Emma laughing.

Cody grandly stepped through the door in a full yellow dress with a matching bonnet. He swayed down to the top step. He looked at Teaspoon and offered his hand. Teaspoon laughed and took it to help the new lady down. Cody flipped open his frilly umbrella at the bottom. The entire yard laughed.

"Beautiful." Stated Teaspoon.

"Why thank you. I do make a mighty pretty woman don't you think." Said Cody.

"If you say so Cody." Laughed Noah.

"He insisted on my umbrella." Said Sheila.

"Accessories make the outfit after all." Said Cody matter of factly.

"Now last but not least, I give you Miss Hickok." Said Emma shaking her head.

"I ain't coming out there."

"Yes you are." Said Teaspoon.

"I ain't."

Emma shook her head and walked inside. Jimmy was shoved out the door in his big ball gown. He was dressed in a pretty red with his matching hat. He stumbled over his skirts as he tried to walk out. He stopped and glared at the faces of everyone.

"My, my. Absolutely stunning." Said Teaspoon.

"I never want to hear about his again." Said Jimmy.

"Is your hair curled Jimmy?" Laughed Kid.

"Shut up."

"I think he looks wonderful." Said Emma.

Jimmy hiked up his skirt and made his way down the stairs. Teaspoon looked them over again. Cody was primping in his pale yellow dress. He took in his matching bonnet and lacey umbrella. He had on layers of frilly skirts. Jimmy was dressed in red. They had curled his hair and he wore a matching red hat with roses on it. He was continuously stepping on his lacey skirts. Maybe they wouldn't get too close to that clumsy woman. Louise was a true beauty dressed in blue. Long ribbons in her hair.

"Alright ladies, Buck has your carriage waiting." Said Teaspoon.

"Where do I put my guns?" Asked Jimmy looking all around him.

Audrey laughed as she walked over.

"I have just the place for you." She said.

She stuffed one in his breast and then she pulled a lacey garter out of her back pocket.

"Pull up your skirt." She said.

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on." She said as she yanked it up.

"How dare you!" Gasped Jimmy making all the others laugh.

Audrey laughed as she pulled the garter up on his thigh and slipped his gun inside.

"There you go."

Teaspoon walked over to Cody.

"Where's your guns?"

"Why Hello, good sir. My rifle is under the seat and my pistol is in my purse."

"You have a purse?"

"Of course I do." Winked Cody.

Teaspoon shook his head as he walked to Louise.

"Watch yourselves out there. The men are at the saloon. Make a quick ride through town then head east. We will be running west. Buck and Ike will be close watching to give y'all help if ya need it and to let me know if they catch on."

"We will be ok as long as those two turds don't trip over their dresses." Smiled Louise.

"Whatever, I am as graceful as a swan." Said Cody fanning himself.

"Just promise me that if I get shot, please don't take me into town dressed like a woman." Grumbled Jimmy.

Teaspoon watched as they climbed into the carriage holding their long skirts.

"Boys, this is gonna work. Be safe. We'll see you soon."

"When they make a move, we'll take down as many as we can to even the odds." Said Jimmy.

Teaspoon nodded as Jimmy slapped the reins and the carriage of ladies made their way toward town. He watched as they pulled away and Emma came to stand beside him.

"Emma, how did y'all get those dresses to fit so quick?"

"It's a good thing I can sew." Smiled Emma.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Jimmy drove the carriage through town to get the attention of the posse. He watched as they pulled out of town. Cody turned and put his fan up to cover his face as he looked.

"Looks like they are taking the bait." He said.

"Good. Let's make it hard then." Jimmy said as he slapped the reins.

The horses thundered down the trail. Lou watched as the men slowly left town to chase after them.

"That looks like all of them." Said Lou.

"This is as fast as this thing will go!" Said Jimmy.

"We still got a good lead on them." Said Cody.

"We'll go as planned, make it to the canyon and make a stand to kill time." Said Jimmy.

Teaspoon and the others waved to Emma as they pounded across the prairie. They led the girls through the riverbed and over rocks to make them hard to track. They made the old mine in record time. Noah and Kid helped the ladies down as Teaspoon unloaded the money. He sat it in the back of the mine.

"We never really looked at everything in those satchels." Said Mary.

"Never had a reason to Mary." Said Sheila.

Teaspoon and Audrey sat down to look. Teaspoon thumbed through money after stacks of money until he saw a folded piece of paper. He looked at it.

"Mary?"

"Yes sir?"

"Y'all appeared to have taken the title to the boat."

"My goodness, truly?"

"Yes ma'am and it is yours."

"I knew it."

"Ya know, he ain't gonna stop til he gets this back."

"I know."

Teaspoon looked around at the others hoping that the rest of them were fine.

Jimmy, Lou, and Cody raced toward the canyon. The men on horseback gaining ground.

"Now Cody!" Yelled Lou.

Cody put his purse down and picked up his rifle. He took aim and fired. He hit the first man. He fired and hit another one.

"Two down!" Yelled Cody while reloading.

"Yeah and bout ten more!" Screamed Lou.

Jimmy turned the horses toward the spot in the canyon. He pulled the carriage to a stop around a boulder. They all jumped off hiking up their skirts as they ran. Cody snatched his purse and umbrella before running for cover. They spread out amongst several hidden areas. They watched as the men came roaring in the canyon. Jimmy pulled his revolvers and opened fire hitting two more men. Lou did the same, striking another. The remaining men dove for cover.

"Audrey! Mary! Sheila! Come on out. You got something of mine and I want it back! If you hand it over, I might let you live!" Hollered Max.

"That must be Max." Said Jimmy over to Cody.

They stayed quiet and didn't say a word. Lou lost her footing which let pebbles slide under her foot. She fell back. Jimmy knew that they knew her position now. He grabbed his skirts and ran farther up the hill as shots rang out.

"There she goes! Shoot her!"

He dove behind another rock. Cody smiled and opened his umbrella.

"There's Sheila! Get her!"

He laughed as he jumped up and ran to another spot.

Jimmy shot another man as he stood to fire at Cody.

Lou turned and ran off to the side.

"There!"

Another man stood to fire as Jimmy and Cody fired at him, wounding him.

Max looked at his remaining six men. He watched the women run from one place to another. He looked closely.

"It ain't them." He said to the man next to him.

"What?"

"It isn't them! It's a trick! They had to go in the other direction!" Yelled Max.

Jimmy saw the men ease back toward their horses. He looked over to Lou who was right next to him.

"They found us out! Their leaving!"

Jimmy and Lou stood to fire as the men quickly rode off. Cody walked over still holding his umbrella.

"We got to warn Teaspoon." Said Lou.

"We'll never make it in a carriage with tired horses, Lou. Sides Buck and Ike should be on their way now. He knew to be ready." Said Jimmy.

"At least we bought them time to hide. They should be there by now." Cody said fanning himself.

"Let's go on behind. We cut the number in half but we could still come up and help." Said Jimmy.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Louise.

"Cody, grab our clothes out the carriage."

Cody stopped and looked at his feet.

"Um, I maybe left them at the station."

"Fuck Cody."

"It's ok, it ain't like we are naked or anything."

"I'm in a dress and not just any dress, a damn dancing dress!"

"Now Jimmy, Cody's right. And it ain't a dancing dress, it's a ball gown." Smiled Lou.

Jimmy looked at his dress and groaned. Cody took his umbrella and climbed in the carriage.

"Come on, times a wastin." He said.

Lou looked at Jimmy with laughter in her eyes as he gathered his many skirts to climb in the driver's seat. He glared at Cody while snatching his frilly umbrella from him. He threw it in the dirt.

"Aw come on Jimmy! Now it's all dirty!"

"I'm going to kill you before this is over, Cody."

"You're so jealous that you didn't get one. That's all that is."

Louise picked up the umbrella and handed it back to Cody smiling. She climbed up beside Jimmy. She reached over to straighten Jimmy's floral hat.

"Let's go Miss Hickok."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Kid was on first watch when he saw Buck and Ike coming in fast.

"They figured the others out. They didn't need our help but the men are right behind us." Said Buck.

"How many?" Asked Kid.

"Only six. They cut them in half."

Kid ran to tell Teaspoon. Noah gathered the girls and took them into the back of the cave. The others got ready.

Max and his men followed the tracks. Soon the old mine came into view. They dismounted and eased their way around to surround it.

"That was quite a little trick back there, ladies. It worked well but not well enough!"

Teaspoon didn't answer.

"Come on out and give me back my belongings. It wasn't yours to take. If you give it back, then I'll let you walk away."

Two men eased closer to the mine with sticks of dynamite.

"The ladies only took what was theirs! As I see it, you never owned that boat so all that money belongs to Mary!" Yelled Teaspoon.

"Think so. It's mine. I took it once, old man, I'm not afraid to take it again."

Men began to fire at the mine. Kid and Teaspoon returned fire. Kid tried to change positions as he saw a man coming to his right. The man fired striking Kid in his leg. He fell down holding his calf. Teaspoon saw and ran over to help him out the open. The man lit a stick of dynamite and tossed it near the cave entrance.

"Buck! Ike! Get them out!" Screamed Teaspoon.

Buck grabbed Audrey and pulled her outside. Noah and Ike got hold of the other two. They went to run out when the dynamite exploded throwing them back in the cave and sealing the exit.

"No!" Screamed Buck.

Teaspoon looked around. It was three to six with Kid hurt, more like two to six. The odds weren't in their favor. Teaspoon and the others kept firing.

"I'm getting low!" Yelled Buck.

"Me too!" Answered Teaspoon.

The gunfire stopped.

"Walk away and leave Audrey. She is mine! I'll let you go, just walk away and leave her! We'll even dig the others out! I know my prize is in there!" Yelled Max.

Teaspoon looked over to Audrey. She nodded for them to leave. He shook his head and fired again. Another shot rang out and a man fell dead. Teaspoon glanced up to see Jimmy, Lou, and Cody coming up behind.

"Our luck just changed boys!" Yelled Teaspoon.

Jimmy shot another man leaving only four. Teaspoon looked again, confused. They still had their dresses on. Lou ran around to get to the side. A man took aim and fired hitting Lou in the arm. She tripped over her skirts and fell. Audrey jumped up and ran to her. She helped her behind some rocks.

"You ok Louise?"

"Yeah, it's just my arm. I'll be fine."

Jimmy hiked up his skirts and charged at another man while firing his gun. He hit the man twice. He took cover beside the dead man. Teaspoon saw another man try to light some dynamite. He stood and killed him. Now there were two. Buck was kneeling at the cave entrance trying to find a way inside to the others. Audrey saw Max turn to run to his horse like a coward. She picked up Lou's gun and ran behind him. The last man came up behind Jimmy taking aim while he was looking over the rock. Cody fired, hitting the man in the chest. Jimmy looked at Cody who nodded at him.

Max mounted his horse and went to flee when he heard a gun cock. He looked over to see Audrey standing there.

"Audrey, you know you can't pull that trigger."

"Why can't I? I'm not letting you leave!"

"You don't have it in you honey."

"I have suffered enough because of you! And so have my friends and everyone else on that damned boat!"

Teaspoon and Jimmy came up behind Audrey.

"Suffer? Hardly. You had the best rooms and the best dresses. I took care of you and this is how you repay me!"

"I'm going to kill you."

"You won't. You won't shoot your husband."

"Watch me." Said Audrey as she pulled the trigger striking him in the heart.

Max looked down at the blood spreading on his shirt. He looked to Audrey before falling to the ground.

"You weren't never much of a loving husband." Whispered Audrey as she cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Teaspoon gathered Audrey in his arms as she cried. He looked to Jimmy.

"Go. Noah and the others are trapped in the mine."

He ran over to help Buck and Cody dig. They carried rock after rock. They finally had a hole big enough to crawl through. They looked to Buck.

"You have to go. These damn dresses." Said Jimmy.

Buck crawled his way inside. Soon Sheila eased out followed by Mary. The boys stuffed the money through the hole. Ike, Noah, and Buck crawled outside. Teaspoon brought Audrey over. Lou was tending Kid's leg. Ike and Noah only had a few scratches. The girls were just filthy to their dismay. They all sat for awhile and took a moment.

"Well ladies. It's over." Said Teaspoon.

"Not yet. It seems I now own a riverboat." Said Mary.

"Yes, it seems that it is just beginning." Said Sheila.

"A new beginning." Smiled Audrey.

"Max?" Asked Mary.

"Dead." Said Audrey.

Mary and Sheila looked down at their feet.

"Our condolences Audrey." Said Sheila.

"None needed. He was my son of a bitch husband and he needed to die by my hand. He was the devil's spawn. Now we are finally free." Audrey said as she hugged Mary and Sheila.

"Let's get everyone back to Emma's and cleaned up. I'll come collect these fellas later." Said Teaspoon.

Jimmy and Cody walked back to the carriage.

"Jimmy? Why are you still in that dress?" Asked Audrey.

"Cause Mr. Responsibility over there left our clothes."

"I'm sorry. I was trying so hard to look the part that I just simply forgot."

"Whatever. I'm so ready to get this thing off. I'm sweaty and it's chafing."

"Jimmy, why is that lovely dress chafing you?" Smiled Teaspoon.

"It ain't the dress, it's the damn corset."

Everyone burst out laughing. Jimmy stopped tugging at his dress and stared at all of them.

"Corset?" Laughed Buck and Ike.

"Of course, how do you think they fit into those dresses." Said Sheila seriously.

The group loaded up and headed back to the station laughing as they went.

The ladies stayed for another two days before heading back home. They made arrangements to ride the stage instead of traveling alone.

"Y'all sure y'all have to leave so soon? Your welcome to stay longer." Said Emma.

"Yes ma'am. Mary is now the proud owner of her very own riverboat. We need to get back and get it moving." Said Audrey.

"There is money to be made after all." Said Mary.

"Yes, it's finally time to do it our way." Said Sheila.

"Thank you for everything, Teaspoon. We surely wouldn't have made it without your help. And thank you boys, for it all." Said Audrey.

"Come visit us some time. You can stay with us on the house." Said Mary.

"Maybe we will." Smiled Cody.

"I think I will name my boat, Sweetwater after this place. We won't be hard to find." Smiled Mary.

"We might can use Cody. I could train him." Smiled Sheila.

"I think I can already be pretty persuasive. I had you hooked." Said Cody.

"You thought you did." Smirked Sheila.

Audrey and Mary laughed. The group climbed into the stage.

"I'll sit by the window Sheila." Stated Mary.

"Why are you such a bitch? And so bossy?" Said Sheila.

Audrey stuck her head out and rolled her eyes as the stage pulled away.

Teaspoon and the boys walked back to the station. They went to finish their chores for the day. Lou and Kid walked inside the bunkhouse.

"Hey! Y'all come here!" Screamed Lou.

They all dropped their things and ran over. On each of their bunks was a bundle of cash. They picked it up and looked at each other.

"It's a thousand dollars each." Said Kid in shock.

Teaspoon and Emma ran over to the bunkhouse, each holding their own bundle of cash.

"Y'all too?" Asked Teaspoon.

Jimmy and Cody held up cash. They also held up their dresses. The note on the table said,

Thanks again for it all. We hope a grand each will help you in any endeavors that you may have. Jimmy and Cody, we left your dresses also. You boys might want to look pretty again one day. Again thank you all. We can't say it enough. Come visit us now.

Audrey, Mary, and yours truly Sheila

Teaspoon looked at the boys.

"Well boys, I don't know what to say."

"I do. Imagine all the pretty things this could buy." Said Cody staring at his money.

"Get over it already Cody. Ya weren't that nice looking of a woman." Said Jimmy.

"I have to agree with Jimmy." Said Teaspoon.

"He was actually the prettier one, what with all his curls." Said Teaspoon.

Jimmy shook his head and looked down.

"Red was his color." Said Emma.

Jimmy laughed as the others started giggling.

"I was kinda pretty wasn't I?"

The End.


End file.
